La Sirena
by auraluna7
Summary: Traduccion de mi propia Historia 'Sirena': Michiru tenía su libertad y el mar, su vida era perfecta...hasta que conocio a Haruka y su tranquila vida dejo de serlo.
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

Disclaimer: Haruka y Michiru no son mías. Soy autora de esta historia solamente.

Esta es la traducción al español de mi propia historia. 'Sirena' Espero sus reviews. Gracias.

Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que no tengo idea de como son las playas en Japón así que las playas en mi historia ilustran las de mi propio país: México. Espero que entiendan y que recuerden que esta es una historia de ficción así que no pretendo ser perfecta. Gracias!

Esta historia surgió en mis vacaciones y no es una precuela de mis otras historias. Las letras itálicas son indicación del pensamiento del personaje.

La Sirena

Por Auraluna7

Capítulo 1: Prologo

El cielo estaba claro, el solo brillaba en su máximo esplendor, Michiru podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras las azules aguas del océano lavaban su cuerpo, se sentía tan libre aquí, el agua y ella en una comunión tan pura. Al ver la costa a poca distancia comenzó a nadar más rápido, quería llegar a su casa antes que su padre, pero de pronto sintió un intenso dolor en una de sus piernas que la obligo a detenerse…

Estaba teniendo un calambre…. La costa todavía estaba lejos a más de 200 metros y ella simplemente ya no podía nadar, el dolor aumentó con fuerza igual que su desesperación. "_Me voy a ahogar"_ Esto no podía estar pasándole, no a ella. El mar, su precioso mar no podía dejar que se ahogara. "_Por favor ayúdame"_ Michiru trataba con fuerza de mantenerse a flote pero el agua salada comenzó a inundar sus pu8lmones rápidamente. Era este su destino? Ser finalmente una con el mar?... por siempre... Michiru dejo de pelear, no tenía caso jamás llegaría a tierra, así lentamente el dolor de su pierna se fue de pronto extinguiendo junto con la luz del sol...

(Si el prologo es corto pero se pone mejor...ja eso espero que les parezca. Me encantaría saber que opinan espero sus reviews. Gracias)


	2. Chapter 2: Rescate

Disclaimer: Haruka y Michiru no me pertenecen…. Así que solo las estoy tomando 'prestadas' para este fic.

Gracias por sus reviews. Me encanta que si halla quien este interesado en leer mi historia en Español.

Sirena

Por auraluna7

Capítulo 2: Rescate

"_El verano más aburrido de la historia" _Haruka estaba sentada en la orilla de una pequeña embarcación, vestida con un traje de buceo negro estaba tratando de matar las horas que aún quedaban antes de lacena, estaba pasando unos días de vacaciones en casa de su amiga Zen Hatachi en un pequeño pueblo pesquero llamado Tahi en la isla de Miyake no demasiado lejos de Tokio. Hoy estaba sola por que Zen había decidido ir de compras a la ciudad más cercana a comprara Dios sabe que cosa pero Haruka prefería quedarse aquí que ir, Haruka prefería cualquier cosa a ir de compras con Zen.

Bucear había dejado de ser excitante después de la tercera vez, digo a Haruka le gustaba el mar pro era más bien partidaria de la tierra, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que ir de compras eso era seguro. Estaba a punto de llevar el bote de vuelta al puerto cuado de pronto el reflejo de algo la hizo voltear. Creyó por un momento estar viendo un delfín estaba nadado a quizá unos 45 metros de la proa… Haruka miró más detenidamente a la figura para descubrir que no era después e todo un delfín sino una persona, se sorprendió dado que estaban tan lejos de la playa. "_Un nadador con coraje…sin duda"_. Lo siguió con la vista viéndolo alejarse hasta que e pronto dejo de moverse, se veía que estaba en problemas, se estaba ahogando.

Haruka se levantó rápidamente y colocándose en la orilla de la cubierta salto al agua, le tomó casi un minuto llegar al punto donde había visto por última vez al nadador, no se veía nada en la superficie ya estaba bajo el agua. Haruka entonces tomo una bocanada de aire y rezando para que el nadador siguiera con vida se sumergió.

Un minuto después el cuerpo de la rubia emergió jalando el cuerpo inconsciente del nadador y lo arrastró hacia el bote con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo. El nadador era en realidad una nadadora, una joven hermosa con cabellos color turquesa, hermosa y frágil.

"¿Señorita, señorita me escucha?" La joven no se movía, no estaba respirando. Haruka presiono sus manos sobre el pecho de la joven, una, dos veces….nada. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Abrió la boca de la muchacha y se inclinó para darle RCP, luego presiono su pecho una vez más.

Michiru sintió el aire entrando en sus pulmones y empezó a toser para sacar el agua contenida en ellos.

"¿Señorita me escucha?" Michiru abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la figura borrosa de un hombre hablándole. "¿Estas bien?" Michiru movió la cabeza afirmativamente, pudo percibir movimiento debajo de la superficie en la que estaba tendida y supuso que estaba en un bote.

"Ah...si. Gracias"

"Me diste un buen susto! Pensé que era demasiado tarde"

"_Yo también" "Yo…como...?"¿Qué pasó?"_

"Te estabas ahogando y yo te saqué del agua"

"Le agradezco tanto...señor...ah quien es usted creo que jamás le había visto"

"Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh para servirte…señorita…?

" Michiru, Michiru Kaioh"

"Ah Un nombre bonito en una joven bonita" Michiru sonrió, había algo en este hombre…este hombre que acababa de salvarla. Era muy guapo no había duda de eso, su cabello corto y rubio bailando con el viento y esos ojos verdes llenos de luz, se veía como alguien digno de confianza, un caballero.

"Gracias otra vez, me siento avergonzada por que tuviste que sacarme como una red llena de peces."

Haruka le sonrió a la chica, era tan bonita, la piel bronceada de su figura hizo a Haruka pensar que pasaba mucho tiempo bajo el sol, sus ojos del color del mar eran tan profundos y estaban llenos de tesoros por descubrir, ah y sus piernas, esas piernas largas y sedosas expuestas a los besos del sol, era sin duda la mujer más hermosa y sexy que Haruka había visto jamás… y pensar que por poco se había ahogado.

"No tengas pena, mejor la próxima vez mantente cerca de la costa, el mar es peligroso sobre todo para los nadadores no experimentados y sin tanta fuerza"

Michiru levantó una ceja, ella no era una nadadora débil y con poca experiencia¿Quien demonios se creía este sujeto para decir esas cosas cuando ni siquiera la conocía? "Agradezco su…preocupación Sr. Tenoh pero le aseguro que yo tengo experiencia, simplemente sucede que…"

Haruka noto un dejo de enojo en la voz de Michiru. "NO te enojes, no era mi intención ofenderte, digo yo me imagino que tu te consideras una 'buena nadadora' pero desafortunadamente solo estoy de paso y me será imposible volver a rescatarte de otro 'incidente'" Michiru apretó los labios con ira, había estado tan equivocada! No había un ápice de caballero en este hombre, y además se daba el lujo de hablarle en tono de burla y sonreír. "Ahora déjame llevarte de vuelta a la playa y luego pensare una forma en la que puedas…agradecerme" Haruka le sonrió con descaro y la miro de una forma en la que nadie se había atrevido a mirarla, Michiru pudo sentir el calor de su mirada y el rubor llenar sus mejillas.

"Yo ya le di las gracias 'señor'. Ahora si me disculpa…" Michiru vio que la playa estaba a menos de treinta metros así que se paró en la orilla del bote y después de colocar su largo cabello en la espalda saltó al agua.

"Oye! NO voy a sacarte otra vez!"

"Los dos estamos de acuerdo en eso. Tenga una buena tarde!"

Haruka sonrió a si misma, aparentemente su técnica de Casanova no funcionaba en esta niña. "_La siguiente vez no te me escaparás tan fácil"_

(Ah ojalá que les guste, el próximo capítulo estará listo pronto. Y si quieren leer otra buena historia lean **Eclipse **una historia de aventura escrita por mi buena amiga **ashja. **Manden reviews si quieren más!


	3. Chapter 3: Charla con el mar

Disclaimer: Haruka y Michiru no son de mi propiedad, solo el argumento es mío.

Gracias por sus reviews, espero que se animen a leer y a escribirme más.

Sirena

Por auraluna7

Capítulo 3: Charla con el mar

(Sinopsis: Michiru casi se ahoga en medio del mar, por suerte para ella Haruka l rescató. Aunque Haruka no dejo una muy buena impresión en Michiru cuando la llamo 'nadadora inexperta')

"¡_Ese sujeto espantoso! Insinuar que no nado bien ¡Un maldito calambre, eso es lo que fue! Espero que ese traje de buzo le apriete los…" _Michiru entro en la sala de su casa a través de una enorme puerta de cristal en la terraza…los frescos azulejos del piso la dieron la bienvenida, en esta casa se podía sentir la brisa del mar correr libremente por cada cuarto, Michiru adoraba esta casa.

Michiru vivía en una gran casa (La más grande del pueblo) junto al mar con su amado padre. Había perdido a su madre hacía muchos años, víctima de una larga enfermedad. Su padre Sechiru Kaioh era un prospero hombre de negocios que la amaba sobre todas las cosas, no había nada en este mundo que su padre no le daría; Michiru estaba acostumbrada a salirse siempre con la suya.

Además de su padre solo había alguien que pudiese controlar ese carácter tan tormentoso…"¿Donde estabas? Todo el día en el solo seguramente ¡mírate toda bronceada, cualquiera podría confundirte con la hija de un pescador!

"Soy la hija de un pescador Nana"

"Tu padre es un empresario Michiru."

"Vende pescado…"

"¡Oh niña! Se supone que debes ser una dama no una salvaje corriendo por la selva, donde esta tu ropa eh ¡Tu padre te ha comprado miles de vestidos y pareos, y tu andas por ahí descalza y en ese traje de baño todo el día ¿Donde esta tu ropa?"

"En mi cuarto, esta nadando para que voy a querer ropa?"

"¡Vas a llevarme a la tumba! Ve arriba a vestirte, la cena esta servida y por el amor de Dios ponte zapatos…"

La nana de Michiru, Nanaki, había trabajado para la familia de Michiru desde hacia muchos años, la había cuidado desde que era un bebé 'Nana' como la llamaba había tratado por todos los medios de convertirla en una 'dama de sociedad' pero Michiru era demasiado libre para poder llegar a ser una alguna vez.

"¿Está papá en casa?"

"Si, llego hace 15 minutos, esta esperando por ti , así que ve a vestirte!"

"Voy a saludarlo y a darle un beso primero" Michiru cruzó la sala de estar y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca la cual era en realidad la oficina y la recamara de su padre, Sechiru no había dormido en la recámara principal de la casa desde que la mamá de Michiru había muerto, en lugar d eso prefería dormir aquí abajo en una hamaca. "Hola papi"

"¿Pescadito donde andabas? Todo el día en el agua supongo"

"¿Dónde más podría haber estado papi?"

"¿Qué tal consiguiéndote un esposo para darme nietos por fin eh?"

"Ay papi no lo dices en serio, soy una niña no puedo darte nietos todavía"

"No quieres, que e diferente a no poder, tienes 17 años, tu madre era solo un año mayor cuando te tuvo"

"Se que no lo dices en serio papá. ¿Quién cuidaría de ti si yo me caso eh?" La fingida cara e enojo de Sechiru se evaporó al instante, amaba tanto a Michiru que era imposible estar enojada con ella, su sola presencia iluminaba la casa, su vida, Michiru era su tesoro más preciado.

"¡Nana! Haz que esta niña se vista para que podamos cenar como una familia decente para variar…"

"Yo puedo vestirme sola" Michiru camino hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. "Pero les advierto, no voy a ponerme zapatos…"

"Bueno al menos cepíllate el pelo"

"Ay Nana que molesta eres…"

--------o-------------o------------o-----------------

"¿Como estuvo tu día Tenoh?"

"Interesante, de hecho hoy salve a una damisela en desgracia"

"¿En serio ¿Una isleña en desgracia, alguna niña del pueblo?"

"Supongo, no fue del todo amable conmigo"

"No te dio las gracias o no te las dio como tu querías?"

"Ay Zen me conoces demasiado bien"

"¿Vas a cazar a tu damisela mañana?"

"Claro, aun me debe que le salve la vida…"

---------------o----------------o----------

"Buenos días papi"

"Bueno días Michiru, antes de que te vayas sin desayunar como acostumbras acuérdate que hoy tenemos invitados a cenar."

"Papa, Tanaka-san y sus hijos son familia"

"No me interrumpas niña, quiero que llegues temprano para que te vistas como la princesa que eres….zapatos y todo ¿OK?

"De acuerdo algo más?"

"Si por que no invitas a es caballero que dices que intentó rescatarte ayer?"

"¡Papi! Te dije que era un grosero, además ni lo conozco no tengo idea de donde se este hospedando."

"¡Salvo tu vida! Eso es suficiente para que yo le tenga gratitud eterna"

Michiru decidió no continuar la discusión, una vez que su padre juzgaba a alguien la impresión era perdurable. "_Un caballero, si claro, tal vez parezca uno con ese cabello rubio, esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa de Casanova que me hace…oh¿Por qué estoy pensando en él¡Maldito!"_ "Me voy papá, regresaré temprano te lo prometo"

"Al menos come una fruta estas muy delgada..." Michiru sonrió y tomo un plátano del enorme frutero y salio del comedor comiéndolo.

Al salir pasó junto a su nana. "¡Michiru ponte sandalias!"

"¡Adiós Nana que tengas un buen día!" Michiru caminó hasta su lugar favorito de la playa, la blanca arena aún tenía humedad de la marea , los primeros rayos de sol besaban sus hombros desnudos. Como casi todos los días estaba vestida solo con un bañador strapless azul solamente, le gustaba entrar y salir del mar sin estarse preocupando de pareos y cosas así.

Michiru estiró los brazos y las piernas un poco antes de entrar a las azules aguas, una vez dentro no existía el tiempo ni el ruido, era tan feliz aquí.

-----------------o--------------------o--------------

"¿Quiere salir a pasear en bote Tenoh?"

"No, prefiero quedarme a caminar por la playa un rato"

"¿Buscando a tu damisela en peligro?" Haruka le sonrió a su amiga."Buena suerte…o quizá debería de decir buena pesca?"

----------------o---------------o----------

Michiru salio del agua cuando el sol estaba ya poniéndose en el horizonte tiñendo de rojo el cielo; tenía un poco de hambre pero aún le quedaba al menos una hora para la cena. Se sentó en la arena justo a la orilla del mar donde las olas jugaban con sus piernas; se perdió meditando, la relajante canción del mar hablándole…

"¿No te dije claramente que te mantuvieras fuera del agua?" La voz detrás de ella hizo a Michiru temblar, lentamente volteo para mirar a Haruka.

"¿Otra vez tu¿Estas acosándome?"

"Buenas tardes para ti también"

"_Nadie, especialmente este sujeto va a enseñarme buenos modales"_ "Buenas tardes en que pudo ayudarle Sr. Tenoh?"

"Ah mucho mejor Srita. Michiru aunque la próxima vez trata de sonar menos sarcástica"

"Vamos al grano ¿Qué quiere? Estoy ocupada"

"Oh si puedo ver que estar sentada en la playa es un trabajo agobiante, podríamos quizá terminar esta adorable conversación cenando. ¿Qué dices?"

"_Tentador…" "_ Lo siento, no puedo"

"¡Oh, no me digas que eres casada!"

"No, solo …no quiero ok? Además ya le dije que estoy ocupada así que si me disculpas…"

"Por favor, puedes tomar el sol mañana, cualquier día, por que al menos no platicas conmigo? Me lo debes"

"Yo no le debo nada, además sucede que no estoy aquí tomando el sol estoy teniendo una importante charla"

Haruka levanto una de sus cejas incrédula. "¿Con las gaviotas?"

"No sea ridículo, los pájaros no hablan…con el mar"

"De acuerdo¿de casualidad no te golpeaste la cabeza?"

"¡No estoy loca! Crea lo que quiera pero es cierto, de hecho ella dice que eres de Tokio y que te gusta abusar de las mujeres"

Haruka sonrió "No me digas, por que me esta haciendo tan mala reputación tu 'amigo' ¿ah? Además cualquiera puede saber que vengo de Tokio mi acento me delata"

"Ella, por que es una 'ella' déjeme aclararle, dice que tienes una gran secreto"

"¿Ah si y ya te dijo cual es?"

"No me quiere decir…quizá…oye por que sigo hablando contigo? Vete Haruka."

"Ah ya nos tuteamos, me parece perfecto"

"No, solo que no me parece que seas lo suficientemente bueno como para decirte señor así que te diré Haruka tu puedes decir Señorita Kaioh, ahora vete de una vez ¿Si?"

"Pero estamos teniendo una conversación tan adorable Michiru." Haruka en lugar de irse optó por sentarse junto a Michiru, el agua salada llegando hasta sus largas piernas.

"Por favor, necesito hablar con ella, anda"

Michiru sonaba sincera, Haruka sopesó sus posibilidades. "¿Qué me das si me voy?"

"No se¿que quieres?"

"¿Que tal...que almorcemos mañana juntos?

"En tus sueños"

"Bueno, al menos prométeme que te veré aquí mañana"

"Estoy aquí todos los días así que…." "_¿Por qué dije eso?" _

"De acuerdo entonces" Haruka se levantó pero antes de irse se perdió un instante en la contemplación del cuello de Michiru, era tan bonita su suave piel pedía a gritos ser besada y Haruka estaba más que dispuesta a cumplirle tales deseos. "Bueno las dejos solas….dile a tu amiga que no soy el demonio que piensa" Haruka le sonrió y sin saber por que Michiru le sonrió de vuelta, había una magia especial en esos ojos verdes que forzaban a Michiru a verlos, a perderse en la profundidad de esas esmeraldas fundidas.

"Nos vemos mañana"

"Puedes apostar esos preciosos ojos Michiru"

(Ojalá que les haya gustado, si quieren más por favor manden reviews, gracias!)


End file.
